


all i wanna do right now

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex Dreams, Smut, handjobs, i love stubborn will, request, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico’s been hot and bothered lately, causing him to act distracted when he’s around Will. Will gives Nico a check up followed by a treatment that leaves Nico satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i wanna do right now

**Author's Note:**

> ~Title is from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan~
> 
> This story was requested on tumblr by anon (for mood/characters/setting, they chose defiant/smut/writers choice. i chose camp half-blood for the setting.) I've actually had this idea for a while and this request happened to work with it so thank you anon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

_Nico’s breaths were coming in gasps, his pulse was racing, his body was on fire. Will hovered over him, his steady healer’s hands wandering down Nico’s torso; light, feathery fingertips that scorched skin in their wake. Nico couldn’t think straight, his mind clouded by arousal. His gaze jerked downwards when he felt hot breaths on his crotch. His eyes met Will’s, both gazes darkened with lust. Will leaned down, his lips almost reaching Nico’s erection before…_

Nico gasped, his eyes flashing open, awake in an instant. He frantically looked around his room, his face flushing red, hoping to the gods that no one had any idea of what had just happened. He pulled his knees to his chest, scrunching his eyes shut. What was wrong with him? He’d only been dating Will for a month, he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He raked his fingers through his hair before covering his face with his hands. How on earth was he supposed to face Will tomorrow?

~*~

If Nico had had a dream like that years before, his first instinct would’ve been to run. But he’d come a long way, and instead of running from his problems, he managed to face them in the daylight. Nothing noticeably changed in his relationship with Will, other than whenever Will’s lips met his, his mind went off on its own, imagining the various ways the kiss could continue. But Will didn’t seem to notice anything, and that was what mattered the most to Nico.

Four days later, he had another dream.

This dream was much more vivid and much more happened in it, leaving Nico gasping alone on his bed at 1 a.m., filled with longing, as well as disgust with himself. He had to get his shit together.

The next day, Nico had a much harder time pretending like nothing had happened. He went out to get breakfast, but upon seeing Will with his head thrown back laughing, exposing his smooth, tanned throat, Nico hurried back to his cabin, not trusting himself to be with others. Will ended up finding Nico of course, and Nico ended up stuck helping out in the infirmary. It wasn’t _so_ bad actually, since the son of Hades was able to distract himself with small tasks rather than letting his mind wander to the sounds Will had made in his dream last night.

“Hey,” the son of Apollo said from behind Nico, making the brunet jump.

“Maybe give me some warning next time, huh Solace?” the son of Hades grumbled.

“Are you okay?” Will asked, furrowing his brow.

“Of course I am,” Nico replied with a tone of finality. But he knew his stubborn boyfriend wouldn’t be swayed so easily.

“You’ve just been acting… off today, I guess.”

“I’m _fine_ , Will.” Nico crossed his arms, his body tense. Will knew him too well to believe that.

Will raised an eyebrow. “Nico, we can end this conversation sooner if you’re just honest with me.”

Nico fidgeted, tugging at the end of his jacket sleeves. “I… I think I’ve just got a cold or something. It’s no big deal.”

Will frowned, concern washing over his face. “Do you feel congested at all?”

“Well-- No, I mean-- You said we could stop talking about this.”

“Is your throat bothering you?”

“ _Will_ , you said that--”

“Okay, okay. Just tell me your symptoms. I’ll give you a quick diagnosis and then we’ll be done.”

Nico sighed in frustration. “You keep changing the terms of the agreement.”

“Please. These are the final terms.”

Nico scowled. “No, okay? It’s one thing to be concerned about me, it’s another to be completely stubborn and not respect the fact that I deserve privacy.”

Will furrowed his brow before springing forward and grabbing Nico’s hand.

_“Solace!”_ Nico yanked his hand back and glared at his boyfriend. “I swear, you are one of the most aggravating people I’ve ever met.”

Will payed no attention to Nico’s anger and instead watched Nico, concerned yet calculating. “You’re not sick. But your pulse is high, do you want to sit down?”

“I don’t want to do _anything_ you suggest.” Nico crossed his arms in defiance. He needed to get out of there before he lost control, because though he’d never admit it, a part of him would constantly be in love with how Will was the one person who’d never be turned off by Nico’s angry demeanor.

“Nico.” Will’s tone was softer now, anxious and caring, as he looked Nico square in the eyes. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I can tell something’s bothering you, and it’s making you act differently. I just want you to be okay.”

The son of Hades struggled to find something to say before giving up and sitting on the side of the cot in the room. He sighed, resting his face in his hands.

Will sat down next to him. “What’s wrong?”

Nico looked up and immediately regretted it. How the hell had Will gotten so close to him? Blue, sincere eyes stared into Nico’s, insistently reminding him that Will was more than good looking, he was also good natured. Their thighs were touching and somehow waves of heat managed to work their way between two layers of denim until they’d pooled in Nico’s core. Will was close enough for Nico to count each of his freckles and to study which parts of his irises were lighter than others. It took a few moments for Nico to remember he’d been asked a question.

“Uh… I dunno…” _Damn it, di Angelo._

Will pulled back the smallest bit, comprehension crossing over his face. “Do you feel hot at all?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, a little.” _Yes, yes being feverish is a good symptom. Just answer his questions so you can get out of here._

“Are you… fidgety?”

“Yeah.”

“And… you keep feeling distracted?”

“Yep.”

Will cautiously leaned forward, moving even closer to Nico, making the younger boy’s breath catch in his throat. “Anything else you can tell me?” The healer’s voice was noticeably lower, which was doing horrible things to Nico’s self control.

Nico didn’t trust himself to open his mouth. There was no way he’d be forming coherent words anytime soon, and any sounds that would be willing to come out of his mouth were likely to be aroused ones.

“I might have a treatment that could help you,” Will offered, his voice a bit breathless. The healer’s tongue swept out to wet his lips and that did it.

Nico leapt forward, lips pressing desperately to Will’s. The kiss was sloppy but there was _contact_ and that was all Nico needed at the moment. Will kissed back just as insistently, slowly pushing Nico down onto the bed. Nico fisted his hands in Will’s hair as Will’s hands settled at the younger boy’s hips. Nico’s fingers scratched at Will’s scalp, eliciting a groan from the blond. He slowly moved his hands up, pushing Nico’s jacket off of his shoulders.

A thrill rushed through the son of Hades at the prospect of taking off some of his clothes while making out. He had no idea how far this was going to go, just that he needed for this feeling to never, ever stop. He finally pulled back from Will, desperately gulping in air as Will dove at his neck. The healer nipped and sucked, and Nico couldn’t help but let out a few restrained grunts and whimpers. Nico was high, high up, hardly aware of anything other than _Will_ , this beautiful man that loved him.

Nico didn’t think he’d ever felt this amazing in his life. He ran his fingers through Will’s golden hair as he decided that he wanted to make Will feel this loved, too. He moved his arms so that they wrapped around Will’s sides and flipped their positions so that he was on top. Will looked up at him with wide eyes. Nico froze momentarily, in awe of the sight before him. The son of Apollo was flushed and sweaty, his curls matted to his forehead. Rasping breaths came from between his dark, swollen lips. Nico pressed a gentle kiss to them before pulling away, making Will whine.

Nico smirked at he leaned down and began pressing open mouthed kisses to the blond’s throat, his fingers pinching Will’s nipples under his shirt. He trailed his kisses down to the healer’s collarbone, which he bit gently, before making his way up to Will’s ear. Will was whimpering and trembling on the bed, making Nico feel a sense of pride. Will felt that way because of _him_.

The son of Hades bit and tugged lightly on the blond’s earlobe, eliciting another sound from the older boy. “Is this the treatment then?” he asked, surprised by how husky his own voice sounded.

Will gasped as their hips clashed together, fisting his hands in the back of Nico’s shirt for an anchor. “Yeah,” he managed to get out, closing his eyes tightly, wanting to just _feel_.

“Well you’ve still got some work to do,” Nico teased, grinding his hips down once more.

The son of Hades’ words triggered something in Will, making him quickly sit up, pulling Nico into his lap with him. The brunet furrowed his brow slightly, bemused by the change of position. Will clutched Nico’s hair and brought him forward, removing all confusion from the younger’s face with a press of their lips. Their mouths met desperately, again and again, a collision of fire and tongues and constellations. Nico’s chest hurt from not having enough air, but not enough to make him want to stop the kiss.

The younger boy only pulled away to gasp when he felt a hand at his crotch, rubbing tentatively. When his lust darkened eyes met Will’s, silently begging for more, the hand grew more insistent, making the brunet cry out. “ _Please_ , Will. _Please please please_.”

Will groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Gods damn it, Nico.” He moved his hands to Nico’s fly, eyes glancing up once more to make sure it was okay.

“I…” Nico scowled at how hard it was to form the words in his head. “I… I don’t know if I’m, like… _big_ or anything.”

Will smiled reassuringly. “I couldn’t care less how big you are, Nico. You’re _you_ , okay?”

Nico nodded, trembling with need.

Will unzipped Nico’s jeans and hooked his fingers under the elastic of his boxers. “Ready?” he asked, his voice hardly more than a breath.

Nico nodded quickly, head swimming with desire.

And then Nico was grasping Will’s biceps, hearing a loud moan that he was pretty sure was coming from him, and focusing all his energy into not cumming. After a few moments, Will’s hand began to move up and down along Nico’s length. The son of Hades didn’t even feel present anymore. He was soaring through some undiscovered galaxy, his only connection to earth being the man he held tightly with his shaking hands.

Will’s hand moved with a firm rhythm, swiping his thumb over Nico’s head with each pump, using his pre-cum for lubricant. Nico rested his face in the crook of Will’s neck, breathing in the strong scent of lust.

_Nico’s breaths were coming in gasps._

He tried to focus on his breathing, which only managed to make his pleasure more vivid.

_His pulse was racing._

 

The combination of sounds in the room was one of the most beautiful things Nico had ever heard. His heart thumping in his chest, the combined sounds coming out of his and Will’s mouths. Nico tried focusing on his heartbeat, because though it was fast, at least it was steady.

_His body was on fire._

Nico gave up on focusing on anything and allowed himself to just _feel_ , soaring through those foreign skies that he never wanted to leave. “Will… I can’t… I’m gonna…”

“Go ahead,” Will murmured. “Come for me.”

Without much warning, Nico’s galaxy exploded, becoming nothing more than a ghost of light, a beautiful memory. When Nico finally came down, he held Will’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together.

“So,” Will grinned, “did the treatment work?”

Nico groaned. “Fuck yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first time ever writing smut! Feedback would be wonderful cos i have no clue how i did :3
> 
> My tumblr is doctorsorders-deathboy.tumblr.com :)
> 
> ~*Comments and Kudos are a girl's best friend!*~
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
